borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:Live! Chat policy
Wikia has provided each wiki opting to participate, a chat channel on wikia. The following is the Borderlands Wiki policy on using this feature. Local policy, where not prohibited by central overrules central's policies (if any). General Chat This Wikia wiki is based on games rated MA15+. Some adult conduct may be allowed. If a moderator feels there is a need for censorship then there is such a need. This may be lifted at any time by written notice from moderator. What Is Allowed: *Mature themes (excluding conduct prohibited by Wikia's Terms of Service). EX: harsh and/or foul language. *Inter-Wiki links. EX: Pimpernel or Pimpernel *Wiki links. EX: leashed *External links. Provided the user is linking in conversation and explains where the links lead. Innocuous RickRolls are allowed. SanchezRolls are not. *Note that the next 2 items are not viewable by moderators not in private rooms. To avoid private insults and hazing see Private Messages below. **Trolling. This may be disallowed by any chat mod. **Flaming. Any chat mod may strenuously (on pain of banning) suggest users take flame feuds to private rooms. What Is Not Allowed: *Anything prohibited by Wikia's Terms of Service. **Specifically, if it is found out you are younger than 13, you will be immediately banned from chat. **More specifically if you are behaving like a 13 year old you may be blocked from chat for the next 2 hours. *External links to objectionable materials. To be weighed by sitting chat mod. *Links to commercial websites and cookie collectors. Spam. *Bigotry. EX: Racism, Sexism, Religious Intolerance, or most any other -ism. If you are unsure if it is OK, it probably isn't. *'ANY PREDATORY BEHAVIOR' Chat Mods A user, in good standing, entrusted by an admin to moderate chat conduct. List of inmates running this particular asylum. Banning Guidelines Suggested order of punishment awarded: #Warning. In chat. Acknowledged or otherwise. #Kick #2 Hour Ban #3 Day Ban #1 Week Ban #1 Year Ban #Perma-Ban Note that the warning is not mandatory. This is entirely discretionary. If a user violates Wikia's Terms of Service, makes a threat towards an identifiable person or property, exhibits bigoted prejudices, or links profanity (without announcing link's destination) the user may be permanently banned from chat. It is suggested that, if you ban a user for an extended period of time (ie: 1 year), you provide proof, or another moderator as witness of it. This is still a suggestion, and not mandatory in any way. Ban Appeals If any user would like to appeal a ban for a duration shortening/removal, they may leave a message on that chat mod's talk page or that of any administrator in the following manner: Reason For Ban: Duration of Ban: Time Appealed For: Signature (Do this with 4 tildes (~~~~)) :(Sysops and bureaucrats are automatically granted chat mod privileges.) ::Note that administrators are much less likely to grant reprieve than the chat mod who originally banned the user. Private Messages Aforementioned policies can not apply for PM. Any user no longer willing to be PM'd by another user may go to their name in the PM bar, and click Block Private Messages. This will make it impossible for them to send PM's to blocking users account. The preceding is based largely on the ruleset proposed by category:policy